


my moonlit majesty

by pleasydeasy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, first kiss? second kiss? third kiss? you decide, its also sweet, sorry i just wanted to post it, uhh this is ridiculously short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasydeasy/pseuds/pleasydeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re in Paris now, traveling through Europe, and Peggy’s got the nicest room of them all.</p><p>She's got a balcony, and from there she’s got a view to the Eiffel Tower, and all the city lights in the night. Though, Steve can’t really enjoy the city when Peggy is standing above it, night wind in her hair and lights in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my moonlit majesty

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from Past Lives - Børns

Peggy leans in, lips barely brushing against his cheek before drawing back, giving him one of her trademark small smiles, and Steve feels warm where she kissed him. 

They’re in Paris now, traveling through Europe, and Peggy’s got the nicest room of them all. Which is saying a lot, because Steve almost can’t sleep in his bed, way too soft after months on the ground. 

But Peggy’s got a balcony, and from there she’s got a view to the Eiffel Tower, and all the city lights in the night. Though, Steve can’t really enjoy the city when Peggy is standing above it, night wind in her hair and lights in her eyes. She looks over to him, puckering her lips like she’s trying not to smile. Steve really wants to draw her. 

Maybe some other time. 

«What are you thinking about?» she says and looks at him with an open expression that she never wears any other time. She can’t afford people to read her. He understands. 

«You,» he answers honestly, because what’s the point of lying to Peggy? She’ll know anyway. 

And he’s glad he did, when he gets a breathtaking smile in return. He’s so lucky, he knows so many soldiers haven’t seen beauty like this in the hell that is the war. Peggy is shining, clear as the day through all the dirt the war brings, she shines even though he knows she's just as achingly tired as he is. 

«Can I kiss you?» he asks suddenly, because he can’t hold back anymore, but he still doesn’t know how to do this whole romance thing, and he doesn’t want to mess it up. 

She seems to know what he’s thinking, she must know, because with her his face is an open book. Instead of answering, she runs her fingertips down his cheekbone and his heart skips a beat before she goes to her tiptoes and presses her lips to his with surprising force. His head is a mess, but he manages to put his hands on her waist to draw her closer, carefully, so he doesn’t hurt her with all his new strength. 

Peggy has one arm around his neck and is running the other hand through his hair, and he wants to do the same, would do it, if he weren't so afraid of ruining her curls. He settles for running his hands up and down her back, though never too far down. 

She smiles against his lips and tugs a little at his hair, just enough to feel good. Steve doesn’t really have a lot of experience with kissing, but he didn’t know it was this good. Hopefully he’s not completely awful at it either. (She hasn’t pulled away yet, so maybe there is hope.) 

Her lipstick tastes sweet, some sort of berry, he thinks, and runs his tongue over her upper lip before he can stop himself. She draws in a breath and pulls him closer. Absently, Steve can hear the sounds of cars and life from the city, but he focuses on the little 'mm' sounds that Peggy makes and the way she puts a hand at his cheek, rubbing her thumb against his jaw. 

Eventually, she pulls away, giving a last soft peck, still keeping her hands where they were. Steve can’t open his eyes, not yet, not with all these tingly feelings in his stomach. He keeps them closed for a couple of moments, leaning his forehead against hers, then takes a deep breath before opening them and looking into Peggy’s brown eyes. She is smiling fondly, and - he notices absently - her lipstick isn’t the least bit smudged, bright and red against her fair skin as ever. 

«Yes, you can kiss me,» she says as some sort of insurance for future reference. He blinks a little, focusing, and smiles when he realizes. Pulls her fingers to his mouth and kisses them lightly. 

Message received.

**Author's Note:**

> some sweet Steggy for you because I couldn't sleep and I'm still sad about this ship


End file.
